


Less than kind (冷若冰霜)

by Lasgalenth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Time, Himring, Huan Is A Good Dog, M/M, The Second Worst Party Fingon Has Ever Attended
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalenth/pseuds/Lasgalenth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese translation of "Less than kind" by emilyenrose</p>
<p>Original:<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/4588620</p>
<p>Many thanks for her kindness to let me translate her amazing story.</p>
<p>概要：<br/>“我简直不能相信，”梅斯罗斯说道：“你到这里来做什么？”</p>
<p>“捎来我父亲的口信。”</p>
<p>梅斯罗斯眨了眨眼：“真的吗？”</p>
<p>芬巩笑起来：“唔，准确来说他是这样讲的：‘如果你执意觉得有必要走一趟，那么注意你的言辞，说一些关乎友谊与亲情的话，告诉他在掌控我兄长儿子们的事上做得非常棒。要知道我宁愿与另一头北极熊肉搏，也觉得比这差事轻松——当然这最后一句可以不用转达！’”</p>
<p>——————————————————</p>
<p>芬巩去拜访梅斯罗斯，却撞上费诺里安相聚一堂，使他立刻后悔自己的决定(但他亦非全无收获)。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less than kind (冷若冰霜)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Less Than Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588620) by [emilyenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyenrose/pseuds/emilyenrose). 
  * A translation of [Less Than Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588620) by [emilyenrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyenrose/pseuds/emilyenrose). 



正文：

随着接近寒冷辛姆林山巅的大厅，不，更准确说是要塞，芬巩的坐骑明显觉得很有必要重新审视一下她对主人的感情。她惯于在平原奔驰，却不知为何会被带到这苦寒恶劣之地，连块稍稍好点儿的平地都没有！她骨碌碌地转着眼睛，似乎在无声地表达自己的不满。芬巩下了马，牵着她小心翼翼地在崎岖迂回的山路上艰难前行——有的地方窄得刚刚够她下蹄子，每当她因为失蹄受惊，芬巩就赶紧弹着舌头发出她所熟悉的声音来加以安抚。

所有的制高点都有人把守，却无人出声问候芬巩。他可以感到不友好的视线在他身上巡梭，让他几乎想要大喊他又不是半兽人，而是他们统领的客人——至少也是亲族——但他克制住了自己。他相信守卫们都长着眼睛，而且如果梅斯罗斯要求他的属下比其他地方的精灵更加警惕于敌人任何可能的伪装，芬巩也可以理解。再说，走到现在，虽无人问候，却也没谁真站出来射他一个窟窿。

中庭空旷凛冽，寒风强劲卷过。增设一些挡风的设施并非难事，但这里不是享乐之处，芬巩提醒自己，就像那粗陋险峻的山路一样，这是战时的要塞，无需过多考虑如何才能更舒适的问题。墙上列有弓箭手。芬巩冲他们挥挥手。无人回应。于是芬巩把手掌合成喇叭状，不管不顾地大喊了一声：“至少可怜可怜我这匹马吧！”

回音卷过之后的沉默更令他感到尴尬。但似乎墙上有了一些动静，于是芬巩在原地等待着。

没过多久，大殿的厚重橡木门被轰然打开，同时伴随着一些结构复杂的机括门槛。但芬巩无暇研究，因为他终于看到梅斯罗斯出现在视野里。红发统帅正从高高的台阶奔跑而下，同时唤着芬巩的名字，脸上呈现将信将疑的笑容。  
他们在台阶之下拥抱彼此，梅斯罗斯的双臂搭上芬巩的肩膀，左手紧紧拽住他的披风——也顺带揪住了他的几簇头发——戴着手套的义掌则放在芬巩的背心。芬巩一只手还抓着缰绳，他的坐骑在原地不安地踏蹄。直到有人来将她牵走，芬巩方才腾出双臂来正式拥抱他的堂兄，并一如既往地因得以确认对方的状况良好且富有生气而感到无比喜悦。他相信并不只有他单方面记得他们在从鹰背滑到地面后进行的第一次拥抱，虽然他们之间从不会有意提及此段回忆。梅斯罗斯不再像上次芬巩见他时那样削瘦，那还是在他与他的兄弟开拔前往东方之时。

梅斯罗斯率先从拥抱之中抽身，稍稍退后，看着芬巩，似乎还是颇为难以置信地摇头。芬巩只仔细打量对方，亦不立刻开口。梅斯罗斯看上去比之前变得强壮，笔直而立显得身形高大，他对于芬巩的打量既不避闪，也未试图隐藏他待着手套的右手。除了眼中跳跃的火焰，他几乎与芬巩幼时记忆中的堂兄没有分别，就算是那火焰，在他微笑起来的时候也显得不是那么可怖。“我的到来不会让你感到如此惊讶吧，”芬巩终于开口说道，“难道你的瞭望兵们没有向你报告？”

“我简直不能相信，”梅斯罗斯答道，“你到这里来干什么？”

“捎来我父亲的口信。”

梅斯罗斯眨了眨眼，“真的吗？”

芬巩笑起来：“唔，准确来说他是这样讲的：‘如果你执意觉得有必要走一趟，那么注意你的言辞，说一些关乎友谊与亲情的话，告诉他在掌控我兄长儿子们的事上做得非常棒。要知道我宁愿与另一头北极熊肉搏，也觉得比这差事轻松——当然这最后一句可以不用转达！’”

他们同时大笑。芬巩觉得，就为着他已经多年未曾听到的梅斯罗斯久违的笑声，他就有必要再拥抱对方一次。“我对辛姆林的冷淡待客之道感到抱歉，”梅斯罗斯说道，“快进来，至少里面没有那么冷。”

“这还不算冷。”芬巩随口一答，却立即发现拥抱之中的梅斯罗斯突然一僵，于是他即时闭了嘴。

芬巩花了一小会儿功夫才反应过来，梅斯罗斯却已转身离去，芬巩只能对着他的背影喊着“我不是那个意思，我不是在说西尔卡瑞尔海峡”。梅斯罗斯却只顾对他的属下下达命令，为芬巩安排房间，并嘱咐他们好好安顿芬巩的马。芬巩站在原地，无言以对。

“别在意。”一个声音打断芬巩的思绪，他眨了眨眼，抬头看去，有些意外地发现他的另一个堂兄梅格洛尔倚靠在大殿的门上。“他只是对此太过敏感了。”

“梅格洛尔！我都没看到你。”

“我知道，”梅格洛尔答道，“我站在这儿就是想看看你究竟要花多长时间才能发现除了我大哥这里还有其他人，不过这儿实在是冷透了。你要进来吗？”

“我真的不是暗指冰峡的事，”随梅格洛尔穿过主厅的时候芬巩再次强调。大壁炉里火烧得正旺，这里看上去不仅是大厅，还可用作临时的避难处，设计也谈不上有多舒适明快。梅斯罗斯并不在这里。“我不会用此来暗讽他。”

“等他静下来想一想，自然就能明白这一点。”

“你确定？”

“如果我是你，至少会准备三打的明嘲暗讽，只等有适当的时机就丢向对方。”梅格洛尔说道，“但你不是我，你有一个更高贵的灵魂。”

“我不是……”对于这样的赞扬芬巩觉得有些尴尬。

“芬巩，”梅格洛尔耐心说道，“每个人都知道你所有的邪恶程度大概就跟一株芜菁植物的邪恶程度差不多。就是这儿了！”

穿过一扇雕花门再攀上一段窄梯就来到一间私人住所。在这里，虽然依旧谈不上精致，但至少终于可以感受到一种舒适与美好，墙上装饰有壁画，花纹地毯隔绝冰冷的石头地板，炉火在每个房间的壁炉里欢乐地跃动。木柱之间装有金制的反射镜，倒映出炉火。“对了，我要恭喜你。”梅格洛尔说道。

“为了什么？”

“为了你选择了一个绝佳的时机。”梅格洛尔带芬巩穿过一道有垂帘的拱形门，来到一间舒适的木制房间。里面充满了怡人的温暖，清新的空气与明亮的光线，和一屋子的费诺里安。

芬巩眨了眨眼，看着满屋的堂兄弟，大大超过他愿意与之共处一个房间的数目。梅格洛尔在背后补充：“或者我该对你选择的这个糟糕的时机表示同情？”

“*他*来干什么？”卡兰希尔质问。

“既然是家庭成员重聚，他为什么不能来？”梅格洛尔回答。

芬巩现在真希望自己此刻没有出现在这里。他绝望地在一群费诺里安之中搜寻梅斯罗斯的身影，发现他端坐于一条低矮长几的首位，面带悲伤。“卡兰希尔。”他唤了一声。梅格洛尔绕过芬巩，走到梅斯罗斯的右手边落座，一脸乐在其中的表情。芬巩的视线依次扫过一众兄弟。卡兰希尔现在重新坐了下去，避开芬巩的视线，脸涨得通红；凯勒巩看上去百无聊赖，阿姆罗斯显得疏远。只有库路芬迎上芬巩的视线，表情冷峻。

“嗨，很高兴在这里遇到，堂兄弟们。”芬巩怀着微弱的希望开口打了招呼。

“真是有够高兴的，只有一半血缘的堂兄，”库路芬答道。芬巩听到梅格洛尔努力压住一声呛笑，梅斯罗斯则把脸埋入自己的手掌。“你是刚从希斯隆而来吗？”

“是的，”芬巩回答。

库路芬站了起来。所有的费诺里安都很高大，芬巩发现他真的一点也不喜欢因身高差而被对方笼罩的感觉。他皱眉看着库路芬，哪怕明知对方是在示意他让到一边去，却坚持站在原地寸步不移。“库路芬，”梅斯罗斯这次唤了五弟的名字，“*库路芬*。”

“那我们那位颇具威望的叔父是有什么话要对我们这些被放逐的家伙们说吗？”库路芬的语调中透着危险的气息。

说一些关乎友谊与亲情的话，芬巩回想了一下他的父亲好像是这么交待的，但显然他一个字也没能说出来，因为他此刻头脑一片空白。他越过库路芬的肩膀，绝望地看着梅斯罗斯。梅斯罗斯的脸抽搐了一下，他耸了耸肩，给了梅格洛尔一个肘击。

梅格洛尔翻了个白眼，“芬威之子芬国昐，诺多一族的至高王，对他亲爱的侄子们致以问候与友善之意，”他朗声说道，“我们对你们坚守住对抗黑魁首的东方防界致以敬意。费诺之子们，你们是如此勇猛与警惕，魔苟斯亦畏惧我们家族团结而强大的力量。愿我们的亲族之谊长存。大概就是这些，”他最后又故意以欢快的语调加了一句，“我好像还听到什么北极熊之类的话，不过没有能够听清相关的全部内容。”

梅斯罗斯给了他第二次肘击。

“哦，也许是我听错了。”梅格洛尔立刻修正道。

库路芬面露疑色，“这真的是你父亲要传达的口信吗？”他向芬巩求证。

“一句不差。”芬巩答道，心中感谢梅格洛尔杰出的语言天赋以及梅斯罗斯犀利到位的肘击，“除了那个关于什么北极熊的话，没有那么一段。”

库路芬冷哼了一声走出房间，在门口与芬巩擦肩而过时故意用肩膀大力撞了他。

“我们这个弟弟还是一如既往地从不掩饰他的喜恶呢，”梅格洛尔语带轻蔑。梅斯罗斯再次将脸埋入自己的手掌。

卡兰希尔突然站了起来，依旧涨红着脸，有些笨拙地说道：“我为刚才的无礼道歉。”说完，他捏了捏芬巩的肩膀，尾随库路芬而去。

阿姆罗斯接着站起身。“堂兄，”他轻轻唤了一声，拍拍芬巩的手。芬巩看着他远去的背影眨了眨眼，他从前就与双子的交往不深，但在他的印象里他们是欢快的存在。“他以前是不是话比较多？”芬巩问了一句，但自己也不确定是在问谁。

凯勒巩朝他投去深深厌恶的一瞥，“不，话多的那个是阿姆罗德。”

芬巩抖了抖。凯勒巩再也不多看他一眼，离开了房间。

现在只剩下最年长的两个费诺里安。梅斯罗斯这才敢抬眼看向芬巩，对方只是冲他瞪大了眼，显然内心还处于震惊的状态。梅斯罗斯立刻又将脸埋入手掌，问梅格洛尔：“你没有事先给他警示吗？”声音闷闷的。

“我忘记了，”梅格洛尔欢快地回答，“来吧，堂弟，我应该也可以要求得到你的一个拥抱吧，虽然也许不像你给我大哥的那个那样久。”

“我不确定我现在是不是还想给你一个拥抱，”芬巩嘴上说着，但还是张开了双臂。梅格洛尔紧紧拥抱了他，然后在他背上拍了拍，“抱歉，”他悄声说，“我只是太想看看会有什么效果了。你得让梅斯罗斯原谅我，我知道你能做到。”然后他松开了手臂，离开房间。芬巩听到他哼唱的声音从走廊里传来。

“他们都走了吗？”梅斯罗斯说着，悲伤地抬起头，“我感到很抱歉……嗯……我对我所有的兄弟都感到很抱歉。”

“别这么说，”芬巩答道，“至少阿姆罗斯的反应已算是非常接近友善的范畴了。”

梅斯罗斯闷哼了一声。

“我知道我来的突然，但我并非明知道不受欢迎还故意前来。”

“只要有我在的地方，你就不会不受欢迎，”梅斯罗斯语气坚定，他站起来，握住芬巩的手，“事实上我从未像现在这样高兴你的到来，每次与我的兄弟重聚，我就会想起为什么我们重聚的次数是那样有限。这次……好吧，他们已经来了三天，就我的观察，库路芬和梅格洛尔简直就是在比试看谁能成为最让人无法忍受的那个。”

芬巩笑起来，“那么谁的胜算更大？”

“你可以自己去判断！在用晚餐之前，你还有足够的时间休息一下，缓解旅途的疲劳。”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

芬巩猜测随从们大概对给他安排哪里的房间感到困惑。在已有五位费诺里安造访的情况下，这座谈不上舒适的战时要塞里能够用来招待贵客的房间所剩无几，何况还是要安排给至高王的长子。“我不需要太过豪华的房间，”芬巩试图为带领他穿过石头走廊的侍从宽心。

这位侍从是个皱着眉头、长有胡须的人类，他抬头看了芬巩一眼，似乎为芬巩的话感到了冒犯。芬巩想因着他的到来，已经造成了两次不快或冒犯——如果算上在主庭的时候没有能够注意到梅格洛尔的存在那应该是三次，所以他决定闭嘴不再多言。他被带至一间不大却还算舒适的房间，挂有帷帘的门通向一个朝南的阳台。芬巩踏上阳台，从那里眺望平原。空气冰冷刺骨，但山风清新洁净，落日将大地镀上金红。现在这里，面对此景，他觉得凛冽的辛姆林也并非一无是处。

这就是他所需要的休憩了，当侍从来通知他晚餐已准备妥当时，他还依旧站在那里。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

这是一次小型的聚餐，不，更准确说是家族聚餐。他们从摆放于长桌上的银制餐盘里自取食物。芬巩的座位被安排在凯勒巩和阿姆罗斯之间，让他有些遗憾不能离梅斯罗斯更近。但在环视了所有的座位安排之后，他立刻就明白堂兄的良苦用心：梅斯罗斯将梅格洛尔和库路芬分别安排在自己的左右手，希望两者之间的争吵不会波及到芬巩。卡兰希尔坐在阿姆罗斯与库路芬之间，充当第二层缓冲。芬巩对上梅斯罗斯的视线，后者冲他点点头，牵动了一下嘴角算是微笑。

芬巩刚落座，凯勒巩就转向他问道：“马厩里那匹外来的马是你的座骑？”

“是的。怎么了？”芬巩答道。

“是匹良驹！”凯勒巩称赞，俨然已忘记了刚才芬巩对阿姆罗斯的错认以及由此引发的不快。事实上，只要将话题局限于猎狗与马匹，凯勒巩是一个非常不错的交流对象。他们就马匹的繁殖展开了流畅友善的交谈，等芬巩醒过神来，发现自己已在对凯勒巩做出以希斯隆的母马交换凯勒巩的纯种马的非正式承诺——如果成功，这也算是家族之间的外交，使这次来访显得的确是光明正大的。

就在他们讨论当中，一直在炉火前的靠垫里打盹儿的长腿猎犬醒了过来，巨大的块头悠悠伸了个懒腰，踱过来，将头蹭进凯勒巩的手里。“胡安，你这被宠坏的家伙！”凯勒巩警告，但语气中却全无责备之意，还亲昵地用手挠它的耳后。胡安又蹭过来希望引起芬巩的注意，芬巩便伸手胡撸它的脑袋。猎犬抬头，用智慧的眼神若有所思地看着他。“说到猎人，我想说的是……”凯勒巩继续刚才的话题。

晚餐进行到这里都还算是气氛愉快，桌上放着好几瓶酒，供他们倒入用水晶切割雕琢而成的酒杯来享用。卡兰希尔谈及矮人的玻璃制品，在吃喝之间还敲了好几次桌子。凯勒巩继续谈着打猎，在喝酒的间隙用空闲的那只手抚摸胡安的头。芬巩偶尔会想起阿姆罗斯还坐在他的另一侧，于是试图将他也带进对话里。但阿姆罗斯虽然礼貌，但同样也很安静，使自己不被卷入话题之中。最后芬巩放弃了这份努力，扫视一周，想至少除了阿姆罗斯以外的众兄弟看上去心情都还不错。梅格洛尔似乎心不在焉，只盯着天花板，扯出一丝微弱的笑意，用手指轻轻地有节奏地敲击桌面，仿佛那是他的竖琴。梅斯罗斯褪去右手的手套，耐心地让库路芬检查关节的接合处。卡兰希尔在旁边饶有兴味地看着，当看到库路芬在检查金属手指时微微皱眉，还添上几句奇奇怪怪的评论。之前芬巩从未见过梅斯罗斯在自己的断腕曝露于别人的视线下时显得如此平静。

的确是已过去很长一段时日了，芬巩看着眼前的景象，由此提醒自己。

这是件好事，他心想。当初分别之时他与梅斯罗斯的友谊已得到恢复，虽然费诺众子的离开对他父亲来说如释重负，但芬巩内心里却为他的堂兄倍感沉重。那时，梅斯罗斯的身体虽然得到了很大的治愈，但精神上却并非如此。当时芬巩甚至不能确定他在精神上是否还能恢复如初。

芬巩将自己从回忆中拉拔出来，啜了一口酒，注意力继续回到凯勒巩的话题上。现在并非一个伤感过去的时机，他内心里私密的恐惧也还未成为现实。胡安有些担心地用鼻子蹭了蹭他的膝盖，然后就踱到阿姆罗斯那里去了。也只有在拍着这只猎犬的时候，阿姆罗斯才露出一个真正的笑容。凯勒巩在讲述一些复杂的传闻时，用盐瓶和装奶油的碟子来演示其中的地形，发现不够用之后又借来了芬巩的餐刀。梅斯罗斯和卡兰希尔似乎为梅格洛尔讲的什么话同时笑了起来。到目前为止，这次聚会都没有像梅斯罗斯之前暗示的那样坏。

就在芬巩这样想着的时候，凯勒巩突然中断了他自己的讲述，大吼：“卡兰希尔，我告诉过你别给它吃剩饭！”

与此同时，库路芬用大得足以引起桌子震荡的力量将酒杯重重顿向桌面，诘问道：“你们对梅格洛尔一直在用手指敲桌子怎么看？”

梅格洛尔与卡兰希尔同时开口为自己辩护。芬巩无法在卡兰希尔大声嚷嚷喂胡安吃一点剩饭又不会有什么危害的同时听清楚梅格洛尔到底说了些什么。卡兰希尔的回应引来凯勒巩更大声的反击：“如果要喂就去喂你自己的狗，别碰我的！”而梅格洛尔的不知道说了些什么的反驳也引来库路芬更大的愤怒，以致他的眼睛都被怒火烧得更亮。

库路芬隔着桌子对他咆哮，梅格洛尔见状，却反而面带满意的微笑靠进椅背，似乎这成果令他感到愉悦。忧虑划过梅斯罗斯的脸庞，他快速地将手套戴回义掌。凯勒巩与卡兰希尔还在冲着对方吼叫，且声音越来越大。下一个瞬间，凯勒巩跳了起来，手握成拳，卡兰希尔也不甘示弱地站起来，脸被酒精、尴尬和愤怒冲涨成紫红色。梅斯罗斯笨手笨脚地扣着右腕的纽扣，脸上的忧虑因这不顺手的动作而变成挫败。梅格洛尔倾身过去帮忙。

梅斯罗斯似乎斥责了梅格洛尔什么。虽然在凯勒巩的怒吼下芬巩不可能听清梅斯罗斯的话，但他能看到梅斯罗斯脸上的苦涩与梅格洛尔急忙缩回去的样子。库路芬得意洋洋地笑着说了一些卑劣残忍的玩笑，梅格洛尔红了脸，梅斯罗斯则变得苍白。在芬巩的左手边，凯勒巩甩脱下罩袍，开始卷自己的袖子似乎打算立即和卡兰希尔干一架。芬巩赶紧放下他手中的酒，正打算劝阻凯勒巩别冲动，旁边的阿姆罗斯却伸手制止了他。他转头看向对方，阿姆罗斯只冲他轻轻摇了一下头，然后张嘴说了什么。芬巩没听清，于是凑过头去。

阿姆罗斯重复了一遍：“你这样只会使事情变得更糟。”

于是芬巩打消了干涉的念头，虽然他不能想象事情如何还能演变得更糟。这一切就好像是有人突然在一堆可燃物中丢进了一个火种，但芬巩之前竟一直没觉察到这堆可燃物存在于何处。两场不同的争吵开始逐渐融合在一起，每个人都试图不断提高嗓音压到其他人，好使自己的话能够被对阵的另一方听到。当库路芬加入凯勒巩的战线开始谴责卡兰希尔喂胡安剩饭，梅斯罗斯立即支援卡兰希尔。而梅格洛尔似乎在两边游走煽风点火。他们现在全部都站了起来，只有阿姆罗斯低头坐着，脸被垂下来的头发挡住。整个房间变得狭小压抑，一度清新的空气被兄弟间争吵时的愤怒蒸发殆尽。芬巩不知道他们为何会如此快速地陷入狂怒，而且为了什么？一些剩饭？诺多最伟大的音乐家在吃饭的时候因为思考半成的曲调而敲了几下桌子？

芬巩觉得坐在这席间真是尴尬至极，只好低着头，尽量不去听在他头顶飞来飞去的尖酸苦涩的词句。他看见胡安踱回凯勒巩的身边，明亮的眼睛里闪耀着智慧的光芒。芬巩从未在一只猎犬的脸上读出过这种可以称之为失望的表情。

凯勒巩仍旧是争吵中似乎要最先动手的那个，他的眸子亮得骇人，嘴角挂着一丝疯狂的笑。芬巩随他的视线瞥向桌面，不禁大惊，因为他意识到虽然凯勒巩现在还没有动手，但一旦动手，他肯定会首先顺手操起那把餐刀。芬巩浑身肌肉紧绷，他决定无论阿姆罗斯刚才对他忠告了什么，如果凯勒巩真的去拿那把餐刀，他一定要做些什么来阻止事态的恶化。

但当争吵达到白热化，凯勒巩的愤怒在他脸庞蒙上阴影，使他完全变成一个陌生人时，芬巩并不是第一次采取行动的。

在凯勒巩盲目地去抓那把餐刀时，胡安挤进主人的两脚之间。凯勒巩脚下打跌，慌忙跨过猎犬的背脊，在胡安的长腿牵绊下努力想要找回平衡，最后跌坐进自己的椅子里，脸上充满了惊讶的神色。胡安谨慎地将头搁在凯勒巩的膝盖上，尾巴在地板上击打了好几下，芬巩可以看见猎犬若有所思的眼神。凯勒巩咆哮着试图重新站起来，胡安却带着极大耐心地爬上了他的膝盖盘踞。

胡安的确是一只硕大的猎犬，以至于当它爬上去的时候，凯勒巩发出一声闷哼，觉得空气都被从自己的肺里挤压了出去。

这个突变也吸引了梅格洛尔和卡兰希尔的注意，如今他们停下争吵，看着这一幕，梅格洛尔似乎觉得颇有好笑，就连阿姆罗斯也抬起头来在笑。但梅斯罗斯和库路芬却依旧争执不休，甚至语气更为辛辣，丝毫不为外界的动静所扰。“——在芬巩的面前！”梅斯罗斯怒吼道，在其他人突然安静下来的房间显得声音尤其响亮。

“没错，”库路芬在这一片安静中冷笑，“所以芬巩会怎么想？”

这时所有人都停下来，望向芬巩。他们的脸上似乎愤怒与羞耻交杂，除了梅格洛尔，他脸上依旧挂着诡异的笑。库路芬看上去是最愤怒的，而梅斯罗斯则最感羞耻。芬巩有些郁闷地看着他，他却避开了芬巩的视线。芬巩一时也不知道该说什么。

“芬巩会想，他是这个房间里唯一正常的那个。”阿姆罗斯低低地说。

一片令人尴尬的沉默。但芬巩竟然没办法说他不是这么想的。

然后梅格洛尔突然笑起来，“并非如此。不是唯一正常的那个，还有那只狗，也是正常的。”

紧张感瞬间而解，所有的兄弟现在看上去都觉得非常羞惭。梅格洛尔坐下来，将手搭在梅斯罗斯的手臂上，说道：“既然库路芬觉得这让他烦燥，那么我会少敲桌子。而卡兰希尔如果想再喂胡安剩饭，除非他到这里来，站到你凯勒巩面前来喂。所以，我们可以结束争吵了吗？我想我们今晚已经使自己表现得足够傻的了。”

“下去，胡安！”凯勒巩翻了个白眼，但没有在胡安爬下去之后再试图站起来，也没有反驳梅格洛尔。库路芬抿着唇，甩了甩头，重新坐下去。卡兰希尔发现他是最后站着的那个，立刻觉得非常尴尬，避开与其他人的视线相接，赶紧坐回自己的位子上。

芬巩这才大大松了口气，但好一会儿梅斯罗斯都避开与他对视，让他有些郁郁。当他们的视线终于相遇时，梅斯罗斯先是显得悲伤，然后有些无可奈何，最后才透出一些愉悦。他向芬巩无声地举杯致歉，然后转头对卡兰希尔报以一个平静决然的笑容说道：“再告诉我们一些关于矮人的事。”

凯勒巩大声冷哼。

“没人关心那些矮人怎么样！”库路芬抱怨。

“我关心，”梅斯罗斯坚定地说，以此鼓励看起来有些不确定的卡兰希尔，“除非你找到比他们更好的盟友，那时你可以拒绝听关于矮人的话题，库路芬。来说吧，卡兰希尔。”

“你刚才说到玻璃工艺。”阿姆罗斯插话进来提示，让梅斯罗斯颇感欣慰，卡兰希尔亦受到更大的鼓舞。餐桌上慢慢恢复正常的交流，芬巩试图培养自己对这个话题的兴趣，而这一点在卡兰希尔从口袋里拿出一些精雕细琢的小饰物给大家传看时变得更加容易。从这些造物可见矮人工艺的精湛。芬巩碰了碰其中一件由黄金与白色月长石嵌合而成的装饰，其间隐藏的铃铛发出悦耳的响声，让他甚是喜爱。“送给你了！”卡兰希尔发现芬巩对其爱不释手之后慷慨相赠，“他们把它装点在自己的胡子上，你可以用来点缀你的头发。”

“很漂亮，这样他走起路上也会发出叮铃铃的响声，”梅格洛尔点评，“芬巩，记得别戴着它去安格班。”

芬巩假装没注意到除了梅斯罗斯之外的所有兄弟都因这句话而盯向梅格洛尔，也假装没有看到梅斯罗斯突然的面无表情，他感谢了卡兰希尔的礼物，也给予矮人其他饰品所应得的赞誉，然后把话题转移开去。梅格洛尔似乎为刚才的失言感到愧疚，来协助芬巩圆场的努力，讲述了一些关于吟游诗人的事迹。芬巩对此感到感激，附和着也讲了一些，甚至唱了几首他们在希斯隆新作的歌曲，虽然为了避免外交纠纷，他不得不假装忘记有些“不合时宜”的段落。梅格洛尔的挑眉显示他已猜测出真相，但他亦知芬巩此举乃出于善意，于是唱了一些自己的新作来作为交流。

库路芬显然觉得关于音乐的对话比矮人的事更加无聊，只好坐在那里闷闷喝自己的酒。凯勒巩看起来也好不到哪去。其他人倒是交谈得颇为热烈，只可惜在这两兄弟面色不虞的影响下，任何话题都无法深入进行下去。最后芬巩试图重启与凯勒巩关于猎犬与马匹的对话，虽然这让凯勒巩打破了沉默，却也不复最初那般气氛良好的健谈。现在芬巩甚至怀疑刚开始那些愉悦的交谈也许只是这群脾气暴烈的兄弟们为了他所做出的微弱努力？如果他的其他兄弟一直都表现如此，也难怪梅斯罗斯会那么高兴看到芬巩的到来。

当勉强维持着的对话进行到一个段落时，库路芬抬起头，眼里闪着不悦的光芒，仿佛他一直在思考关于某个错误。“说起盟友，”虽然自矮人的事之后再没有人提起盟友的话题，但这也不能阻止库路芬突然将话题转回来，“梅斯罗斯，你的那些人类下属还真是奇怪的动物！既无魅力也谈不上美丽，就连矮人至少也还有锻造工艺可以拿出来一说呢。我真不知道他们能为你做什么，除了说话吞吞吐吐，目光闪烁和失手摔碎盘子之外。不过，我相信你对自己的下属的能力是最了解的，”说着他残酷地笑起来，“我听说他们有些独特奇怪的风俗，大概比起其他物种更接近于半兽人。他们是不是真的会像野兽一样发情？而且会和自己的亲族交配？”

库路芬的视线在话音落下时扫向芬巩，笑容变得更加残酷。然后他转头重新看向梅斯罗斯，嘴角依旧噙着笑。

芬巩没有看到梅斯罗斯的反应也没有听到他的回应，只直直地低头盯向自己快要见底的酒杯，试图让自己只去想手中紧握的酒杯底部的曲线。库路芬话中的意思再明显不过。芬巩从未想过他会知道。他从未想过会有任何人知道。他一直试图将自己心中对梅斯罗斯的渴望隐藏在最深处，以为是只属于自己的秘密。但现在很明显，在场的所有人都知道了——他在低头前的几秒扫视到凯勒巩的厌恶，阿姆罗斯的震惊——这是一个充满恶意的玩笑，但所有人都懂了。他们都知道了，这就意味着梅斯罗斯也知道了，芬巩不想去看后者对此的反应，所以他一直低着头，用指头摆弄那个矮人所制的饰品，直到铃铛发出响声，他才拿起酒杯来大大地喝了一口，鼓起勇气抬头看。

梅斯罗斯并没有在看他。

除了梅格洛尔，没有一个兄弟在看他。梅格洛尔皱着眉，脸上再无笑意。芬巩本该感到松了口气，但事实上却没有。他突然宁愿梅斯罗斯看着他，不管结果如何，那也算是过了最坏的阶段。但梅斯罗斯的视线不在他身上，只是定定地盯着一处什么也没有的空间，直到库路芬再度开口。但这次他才吐出两三个词，梅斯罗斯突然就将视线投向他，眼中的暴戾与激烈让他看上去就像个陌生人。

“你要挖苦就冲我来，库路芬，”他的声音低沉危险，“但不要使你的恶意牵连到芬巩，除非你希望今晚被丢到山上过夜，我可以成全你。”

“你没有资格命令我，”库路芬回击，“或者你已经忘了，你放弃了你的权利，我们所有兄弟的权利——王位的第三顺位！芬巩有什么必要在意我的恶意？难道他现在不是顺位更高的王子吗？”他露出一个狂野的笑容，“这就是我们父亲渡海的结果吗？”

“我指的是礼貌，库路芬！如果你需要一个命令——”

“我们都知道父亲渡海是为了什么！”卡兰希尔打断道，“这种争吵对我们没有任何益处——”

“我们都知道父亲是为了什么渡海，而这都不是为了我们！”梅格洛尔加入进来，“如果你想要权力，就凭自己的本事去获取，库路芬，我们的父亲才不会在意我们究竟是王子还是乞丐，甚至不会在意我们是不是死了，只要他能守着他那些珍贵的宝石。”

“你说的好像你对他一无所知。”库路芬反击，无疑他的愤怒现在已深重非常，“如果你说他会笑着看整个诺多的权柄被转移至茵迪丝那一脉，你就是在说谎——”

“好吧，也许的确是你对他更为了解，毕竟，不是我们每个人都可以得到他的偏爱——”

“停止你嫉妒的攻击！如果不是我们被迫要迁移至这东方，几乎用尽所有力量才能守住防线，或者如果梅斯罗斯有足够的智慧仔细想想，又或者你们谁有勇气不听他的安排，也许我们已经夺回那些珍贵的宝石了。所以，我说你，梅斯罗斯，你只是伪善者和胆小鬼，带着你的那些人去向岩石祈祷吧！其余的我们不需要盟友，只需要我们自己以及那些对我们有亏欠的人——对，我把亲爱的芬巩算在这些人里，也包括他的父亲！”

这下梅斯罗斯，梅格洛尔和卡兰希尔同时回击他，年长的两个语带苦涩，而卡兰希尔眼睛含泪。库路芬以一敌三。阿姆罗斯再度陷入僵直与沉默，凯勒巩一言不发，但垂在椅边的手掌不停地重复着握拳又松开的动作，然后突然将其插入在旁静卧的胡安的颈间，紧紧攥住，仿佛只有这样攥紧他的猎犬才能阻止他想要站起来的冲动。

芬巩不太跟得上争吵的内容，但战团里的兄弟们却仿佛对彼此在说的，甚至要说的话都已不是第一次听到般了然于心，所以都不需要再听对方多说什么，只顾自己的回击。芬巩只听到自己的名字，还有他父亲的名字，在言语风暴中翻滚，但却抓不住让一众兄弟感到无比苦涩的原因——听起来好像有很多。他们也提到费诺，精灵宝钻，还有魔苟斯，甚至还多次提到所谓辛达，诺多还有梵拉的背叛——虽然这好些在芬巩看来都是陌生或者混乱，甚至是不合理的。除此之外，还有许多其它的抱怨，甚至有些牵涉到很久以前的事，其中至少有一件是关于库路芬在他们都还是孩童的时候借走了卡兰希尔一个手镯然后没有归还的事。他们因为争吵而面容狰狞，言辞激烈恶毒，卡兰希尔很快就哭得吵不下去了，而凯勒巩在努力勉强忍耐了那么久之后看起来随时都会大爆发，阿姆罗斯则早已石化。芬巩看着库路芬狂野激怒的样子，又瞅瞅梅格洛尔早已从之前的诡异模式转变成疯狂倨傲，而梅斯罗斯在他们之间训了这个又转而叱责那个，眸子里有危险的火焰跃动，让芬巩有一种三个费诺在眼前的错觉。

在持续的争吵之中，芬巩一次又一次捕捉到他的名字，最后他终于大声说：“如果我有什么让你觉得需要抱怨的事，堂兄弟们，告诉我怎样补救，我会补救！”

他的话仿佛一柄凛冽的剑快速直接地插入胶着混浊的空气，梅斯罗斯僵住了，其他两个也都顿时停下来。一片静默。芬巩感到每个人的视线都越过桌子沉沉地落在他身上，但他没有退缩：“告诉我如何补救，”他又重复了一遍，声音比刚才小一些，“我会补救。”

依旧静默。

“勇敢的芬巩，”梅格洛尔终于开口道，似乎有一丝笑意攀进他的声音，使他显得不似刚才那般苦涩，“你有什么错？难道我没说过你所有的恶意加起来大概也就跟——”

“跟一株芜菁植物差不多？”芬巩帮他补齐下半句。

“你没有错。”梅斯罗斯说道。

“他当然有。”这是凯勒巩的声音。

“我们没有人可对你有任何抱怨，”梅格洛尔说道，“从来没有。难道我错了吗？”他问库路芬，两人无言地对视良久。

“没有，”库路芬终于开口，“不是对你，芬巩。”他似乎还想说些什么，但最后只是选择摇摇头，拿起酒来想要喝一口，却发现已经空了。于是他让卡兰希尔将酒瓶递过来，但后者置若罔闻。

“让我们到此为止，”梅斯罗斯说道，“请到此为止，你们两个。我为自己的部分感到抱歉，我们都是一家人。”

虽然库路芬和梅格洛尔都没有道歉，但至少白热化的争吵算是暂时平息了。食物所剩无几，但还有大量的酒。大概有十来分钟的时候，没有人说话，大家都只是静静地喝酒，想着自己的心事。芬巩从睫毛下看向梅斯罗斯，后者显得疲惫与悲伤，对梅格洛尔偶尔递过来的一些明快话题也只用三言两语作答了事。芬巩希望库路芬那个关于人类想与亲族交配的残忍笑话，还有他对芬巩之于梅斯罗斯超越朋友范畴的感情的暗示不是引起梅斯罗斯如此疲惫与悲伤的主要原因。如果他对梅斯罗斯的感情被后者的兄弟当作攻击其的把柄，那实在是与芬巩的愿望相违。芬巩并不为此感到羞耻，因为他相信自己的爱是伟大的，也曾在最黑暗的日子里给予他莫大的勇气，但他只希望将其保留为一个属于自己的秘密。这不关任何人的事，也不是可以用来作为攻击的理由。

至少，最糟糕的都已经过去了。

就在芬巩这么想的时候，梅格洛尔似乎对梅斯罗斯的敷衍回应感到无趣，于是越过他，对库路芬发问。“告诉我们，库路芬，”他轻快地问，“既然这是一个家族重聚之夜——你最近有什么关于你妻子的消息吗？还有我的侄子？”

平静立刻被打破了，餐桌上再度风雨欲来。芬巩虽然不知道这个新的攻击之后又有些什么过节，但他已忍不住抽动了一下面部的肌肉。

“没有吗？”梅格洛尔笑起来，“好像这个答案也不是那么陌生。”

库路芬喝了一声，“你——”

“够了，”梅斯罗斯及时阻止，“梅格洛尔，你够了。库路芬，冷静。”

“我只是试图制造一些对话，”梅格洛尔依旧在笑，但却不似刚才轻快，“总要有人来做这件事，何况，说起来，你也不再是我的王上。”

梅斯罗斯无言地瞪了他一眼，然后他站起来，抓起一瓶酒，转身离席，背朝他们所有人在靠近炉火的坐垫里坐下来。凯勒巩嗤笑。“不，我受够了，我受够了你们所有人！”梅斯罗斯回头瞥了他们一眼，“你们要怎样就怎样吧，想说什么就说什么，互相厮杀也可以，如果那样让你们感到愉悦的话。我不再阻止你们以期维持和平了。”

“很好，你也没有那种才能。”梅格洛尔回击，但梅斯罗斯不再理他。

芬巩担忧的视线从梅斯罗斯看上去非常不悦的僵直的背部线条，扫过凯勒巩上翘的嘴角，库路芬燃烧的眼眸，有些不知如何是好。卡兰希尔开口道：“我们今晚都表现得很傻，以梅格洛尔和库路芬最甚——梅斯罗斯你本亦无须勉强维持和平。如果母亲在这里——”

“欧，如果母亲在这里——”凯勒巩打断他。

“不错，如果母亲在这里——”

“如果，如果，如果！”梅格洛尔大喊，“如果母亲在这里，如果父亲在这里，如果阿姆罗德在这里，好像这样你们就不会表现得像些悲惨又暴躁的傻瓜——但说实话我很怀疑这一点！”

突然有什么东西碎裂的声音。酒从破碎的酒杯里溢到桌面，像一滩鲜血，流淌到芬巩的手肘附近。阿姆罗斯击碎了他的酒杯。

他站起来，无人再说话。梅格洛尔睁大双眼，抽了一口气。阿姆罗斯静静地看了他良久，然后转身离去。

“看看你都做了什么，”库路芬挖苦。

卡兰希尔半站起来，梅斯罗斯也从炉火前直起身子。“我也走了。”凯勒巩站起来离开餐桌，胡安跟在他身边。芬巩听见他呼喊着“阿姆罗斯！阿姆罗斯！”的声音从走廊传来。其他的兄弟交换着视线，只有梅格洛尔面无表情，直直地盯着阿姆罗斯留下的空位。

最后卡兰希尔将手伸至库路芬的肘下，说：“走吧。”库路芬甩开他的手，一言不发，但任凭他的兄长将他带出房间。这时芬巩才想起卡兰希尔是年长的那一个，虽然这一点常常被忽略。他听到他们在离开房间之后立刻展开低声的交谈。

现在只有芬巩和梅格洛尔还留在餐桌旁。梅格洛尔沉默着。芬巩对他也无法有太多同情，他拿起自己的酒杯，来到梅斯罗斯旁边蹲下。梅斯罗斯并没有反应，他的左手松松地抓住酒瓶，右手毫无生气地垂在一旁。蹲久了不太舒服，最终芬巩也盘腿坐下。梅斯罗斯盯着炉火发呆，于是芬巩也跟着他发呆。

“我很抱歉，”梅格洛尔在他们身后说。

“你不是一向如此？”梅斯罗斯回道。

又是一阵沉默。梅格洛尔过来在梅斯罗斯的另一边坐下，他看上去的确充满歉意。但梅斯罗斯依旧不看他。

“一直都是这样吗？”芬巩终于开口问道。

“不，”梅斯罗斯回答。

梅格洛尔嗤笑了一声，“他的意思是平时会更糟。”

“我以为你们七个只是——”

但这不是真的，芬巩在他开口说这话的时候就已经意识到了。费诺的儿子曾经也会像寻常兄弟一般争吵，就像他与自己的弟妹们一样，直到现在雅瑞希尔也能用一个微笑配合一个正中要害的言语猛击来惹怒他，但这不一样。今晚他所看到的，并非寻常兄弟间的争吵，而是有一股更丑陋的暗流穿梭其间。

“都是那个誓言，”梅斯罗斯眼睛并为离开炉火，“它贯穿到方方面面。”

“都是我们的父亲，”梅格洛尔说道，“他贯穿到方方面面。”

说着，他站起来，捡起梅斯罗斯左手边的酒瓶。梅斯罗斯想要抓回来，却没抓准，反而失去平衡，只好用手与义掌撑地，不禁痛哼。芬巩发现他已经醉了。梅格洛尔用两只手指松松地夹住酒瓶，仰头将剩下的酒全部灌进自己的喉咙。梅斯罗斯低低地咒骂他，但并非真的出自内心。梅格洛尔扑哧笑出来，转身走回餐桌，将兄弟们喝剩的酒全部倒进他自己的杯子里，然后还拿走了芬巩的酒。“我要去休息了，”他宣布，杯中的酒满溢，他喝了一口，“明天中午之前都别来找我。”

“享受酒醉之后的不省人事去吧。”梅斯罗斯说道。

“当然，”梅格洛尔回答，“享受我们堂弟的陪伴吧。”芬巩看到他的视线落在他们两人身上时脸上露出一个奇怪的笑容。梅格洛尔摇了摇头，又喝了一口酒，唱着歌走出了房间。

芬巩与梅斯罗斯一起看了一会儿炉火。

“我在想，”芬巩终于开口道，“这大概是我参加过的第二糟糕的宴会了。”

梅斯罗斯这下总算转过头来看他，嘴角扯出一个勉强的笑容，“还只算是第二糟糕吗？”

“唔，”芬巩有些歉意地解释，“当魔苟斯摧毁双树时也有一个宴会。”

梅斯罗斯看了他半晌，然后有些夸张地笑了一声，“那个宴会——芬巩！”

“没错，”芬巩笑起来，“那个真的是最糟糕的。”

梅斯罗斯笑了一会儿，但突然像想起什么似的露出惊恐的表情，但随即又再次笑起来。“我很抱歉，”笑过之后他再次说道，这次声音安静了些，“我很抱歉，为我所有的兄弟，也为我自己。我并不比他们好多少。”

“别再去想了，”芬巩答道，“我已经忘记了刚才所发生的一切。只是——”

“只是？”

“为什么你的兄弟们那么讨厌我？”

“他们并没有讨厌你。”

芬巩顿了顿，才再问：“你确定？”

“他们不是在讨厌你，芬巩。”梅斯罗斯叹了口气，“他们是在生我的气，为这样或那样的理由，他们也是在相互厌恶。我很抱歉把你牵连进来。”

“素日里真的比今天还要糟糕吗？”芬巩忍不住问。

梅斯罗斯耸了耸肩，没有回答。芬巩想这已足以说明一切。他重新看向跃动的炉火。那个誓言，或者他们的父亲，或者别的什么，对费诺的儿子产生了残酷的影响。

“我怀念我的兄弟。”梅斯罗斯轻轻地说。

芬巩看向他，记忆里从未听他如此低沉地说过话。

“我们一次又一次的重聚，然后争吵，心情恶劣地分开，任由一个夏天，两个夏天，甚至三个夏天就这么过去。然后我的心又开始提醒我，让我记起库路芬的思路敏捷，梅格洛尔的欢快，卡兰希尔的心灵手巧，还有与凯勒巩和双子在森林里驰骋的愉悦。于是我们再次重聚——又再次争吵，分离。”梅斯罗斯静默片刻，盯着炉火，“我怀念我的兄弟们。”最后他终于开口重复了一遍之前的话。

芬巩轻触他的手臂，“现在库路芬也依旧思路敏捷，梅格洛尔依旧欢快，凯勒巩和阿姆罗斯依旧是很好的猎手。卡兰希尔今晚对我很不错。”

“当你赞扬那些矮人的造物时，很容易让他对你产生好感，他欣赏奥力的子民并与他们相处甚欢。”

“那些工艺很难不被赞扬。”

梅斯罗斯笑起来，“给我看看。”

芬巩回到桌边拿起那件小饰物，梅斯罗斯借机从趴着的垫子上起身，将沾在他右肩的狗毛捡出去。“还有狗毛吗？”他问芬巩，“你不可能要求凯勒巩不带着胡安——虽然我也不确定我是不是真的想这么要求他——但那只猎犬真的把所有的垫子都据为己有，而且还掉毛！”

芬巩从梅斯罗斯的胳膊上又摘了几根灰毛出去，将矮人的小饰物递过去，“给你看吧。”梅斯罗斯用两只手指夹起那个小东西，铃铛发出悦耳的轻响。

“很漂亮，”梅斯罗斯赞叹，“你要带上吗？”

“当然。”

“我来帮你？”

芬巩几乎要脱口而出“你可以吗？”但话到嘴边又努力咽了回去。这个夜晚已不需要更多刺伤人的问题，而且如果做不到，梅斯罗斯自然不会如此提议。“当然可以。”芬巩只如是回答，偏过头去。梅斯罗斯先用左手的手指梳理他的头发，然后一边以带着手套的毫无知觉的金属手指辅助固定，一边用左手将饰物编入发辫。也许是只有一只手的关系，他的力道比寻常双手来得更大，但他动作足够迅速灵活，发辫也完成得整洁利落。当他完成后，芬巩甩了甩头，听见那个小小的铃铛发出声响。梅斯罗斯看上去很愉悦，“黄金与月长石，它们适合你！”他点评道，“梅格洛尔说得没错，你走路的时候都会响。”

然后他们同时记起了梅格洛尔那个玩笑的后半部分，沉默变得有些微妙。但芬巩决定他已经受够了这些，于是把谨慎抛入云霄。“我保证不会带着它去安格班。”

梅斯罗斯瞬间有些惊讶，但随即就把脸埋入手掌笑起来，“好！好！”他抬起头来时虽然脸上已经没有再笑，但眼里却还残留着笑意。“谢谢你，”他说，“他们总是拿出来说。”

“如果你希望，我也可以这么做。”

“不，”梅斯罗斯露出厌恶的表情，“这对我没有任何帮助。”

“你比之前恢复了不少。”

“是恢复了很多。我的左手学起来很快，而这个，”他指了指带着手套的义掌，“也尽可能地起到一些辅助作用。库路芬认为他可以改进得更好，但我并不太过依赖它，毕竟，我也不需要两只手来握剑。”

“这不是我要说的意思。”

“我知道。我的确是比以前恢复了不少，我指你所要说的意义上。”

芬巩靠过去依在他的肩上，“我很高兴看到你这样。”

梅斯罗斯的手臂绕过来圈住他，没有立即说话。芬巩也因此沉默。炉火现在渐渐有些势微，将他们身后的房间变得昏暗。芬巩的肩膀被梅斯罗斯的手臂舒适地环抱着，他心想，就算是为了这一刻在炉火下相互依偎的平静与友谊，他这一路从希斯隆单骑而来就算是不虚此行。

就在他几乎已陷入半醒半睡之间时，梅斯罗斯突然毫无征兆地说一句：“你是我认识的最好的精灵。”

“什么？”他眨了好几下眼睛。炉火现在已完全暗下去，只剩透出丝丝红光的炭静静躺在壁炉里。

“我说的是我心里的话。”梅斯罗斯与芬巩分开，站起身，低头微笑地看着他。

“我从来不拒绝被赞美，”芬巩说道，“但我也不记得我做了什么值得被你如此赞扬。”

“我自愿给予——而且这是事实，并不只是纯粹的赞扬。我很高兴你到这里来，我很想念你。”

芬巩也从坐垫里起身，“我也想念你，”他诚实地回答，“我也很高兴我来了这里。”

“真的吗？哪怕在经历了你此生第二糟糕的宴会之后？”

“是的，哪怕如此。”

梅斯罗斯给了他一个大大的笑容，抓起芬巩的手，握了一会儿，“我真的非常抱歉，还有，谢谢你。”

“为了什么？”芬巩的疑问同时针对抱歉与感谢的内容。

梅斯罗斯没有直接回答，只是松开他的手，转身离去。”已经很晚了，你能找到你的房间吗？”

“如果找不到，我会问路。”

梅斯罗斯点点头，“那么，晚安。”

“晚安。”芬巩答道。他有些小小的困惑，又对单独相处就这样结束感到遗憾，但至少，梅斯罗斯看上去不再像刚才那样疲惫与悲伤。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

辛姆林城堡的回廊在夜间寒冷彻骨。芬巩认为他能找到回自己房间的路，但他似乎在某个地方错误地拐了弯，以至于竟走到了那个在他看来更像是收容避难用的大厅里来。那里有两个人类守卫，在芬巩跟他们打招呼之后用不熟练的语言生硬地回答，似乎精灵语的发音对他们的舌头来说难度颇大，而芬巩又不会说人类的语言，否则因着对追随梅斯罗斯的人的好奇，他倒还挺愿意与他们聊上一阵。

其中一个守卫默默地向他指明回到私人居住区域的走廊与楼梯，芬巩微微鞠躬以示感谢。他们明显忽略了精灵的耳力有多灵敏，在芬巩还未走出足够远的时候就开始用自己的语言交谈起来。芬巩不知道他们在说什么，但从语调上能感到不是什么好话。不过他尽量不往心里去，因为试想如果他是一个追随梅斯罗斯的人类，而且在过去的三天一直忍受着一群争吵不停的费诺里安，毫无疑问他也会对精灵王子们失去所有的耐心。

现在他知道自己身在何处，也找到了回到临近那个朝南阳台的自己房间的路。但他没有想到会在半路上撞到梅格洛尔，后者正双肘支在窗台上向外看，空空如也的酒杯躺在他的脚下。当芬巩的影子扫到他时，他吓了好大一跳，几乎差点绊自己一跤。“抱歉！”芬巩尽量忍住笑，可是当他看到梅格洛尔的脸上忧心忡忡时，所有的笑意都消失了。

当梅格洛尔发现来者是芬巩时，那种忧心忡忡消融了下去，他皱了皱眉，随即笑起来，“我还以为今晚都不会再碰到你了呢。”

“我的房间就在那边，”芬巩指向越过对方肩膀的方向，“所以如果你想要避开我的话，还真是选错了地方。”

“我不是……好吧。”梅格洛尔一直看着他笑，“毫无疑问梅斯罗斯已经倒了大堆的道歉在你的头上，所以我就不重复了。”他说，“我们是乌七八糟的客人，我大哥的侍从们都巴不得我们早点离开。但我们所针对的只是彼此，而不是你。就算是库路芬，也找不到你的错处，芬巩……库路芬可是一个连太阳和月亮的错处都能找出来的人，哪怕仅仅因为他认为它们没有很好地表达对费诺之子的敬意。晚安！晚安！如果你还没有这样做的话，记得有空朝南看看。梅斯罗斯从不朝南看，但其实那里有美丽的日光或者星光。晚安！”

“晚安，堂兄。”芬巩回答，为他这番演说感到相当的困惑。梅格洛尔仿佛被什么逗笑了似的，脸上一直挂着笑，转身离开。

芬巩房间里的炉火依旧燃烧着，看来侍从们想得很周到。芬巩脱下他的鞋子，然后突然顿住了。他应该在睡觉前把头发里的矮人饰物摘下来，但他不想破坏梅斯罗斯给他编的发辫。于是他就这样走到石制的阳台上，如梅格洛尔所示的那样在星光下看向南方。月亮已经升起，将平原铺上银芒。凉爽的风将芬巩的几缕头发吹到他的脸上，也吹响了那个矮人所制的小小铃铛。想来这是制作者当初所未能想象到的效果，芬巩心道，他很怀疑制作它的矮人会想到有一天它将被冷冷的山风吹响。

梅格洛尔刚才说，我们针对的是彼此，不是你。当时他的表情有些神秘，这让芬巩依旧觉得困惑。他明明就不擅长于捕捉隐秘的提示或暧昧不明的文字游戏，但刚才在与他道晚安之前，梅斯罗斯似乎也用了一些暧昧不明的词句。芬巩靠在阳台上，一边呼吸着凛冽却甜美的空气，一边思考了很长时间，在脑海里将他听到的所有那些讽刺挖苦都进行了回放。这回放本身不是一件愉快的事情，他对堂兄弟们的苦涩与不快乐感到非常同情，但他还是不明白梅格洛尔到底是在暗示什么。

但突然，他好像想到了什么，呼吸一滞。

这，这不可能，他告诫自己，这实在是不可能。

但是——难道有时好的机会真的不会不期而至吗？

芬巩站直身体。他比谁都清楚，库路芬辛辣地提及那些所谓人类的奇怪风俗背后的含义，而当时他以为是他隐藏于心的愿望被库路芬洞察，于是拿来用作攻击他的武器。但库路芬如何能够洞察？库路芬又有何必要来攻击他？当他鼓起勇气抬头的时候，除了梅格洛尔，没有一个费诺里安在看他。然后梅格洛尔给了他奇怪的微笑以及刚才说了一些更奇怪的话。“我还以为今晚都不会再碰到你了。”

他转身跑回房间，此刻连炉火都比不上他胸中涌动的希望温暖。他头也不回地离开房间，甚至没去想他根本不知道梅斯罗斯的房间在哪里，也没顾得上穿回他的鞋。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

芬巩在冰冷彻骨的辛姆林走廊里上上下下。此刻夜已经很深，黎明在不久之后就会来临。四周非常安静，除了芬巩发辫里的饰物偶尔发出一两声轻响。他现在彻底失去了方向感，但又不想随便敲开一扇门来问路，害怕惊扰到的是任何一个除了梅斯罗斯之外的费诺里安，现在他们是芬巩最不想看到的一群人。但同时他也意识到，在迷失方向的情况下没有目标地乱转也是毫无意义的，他应该找个人问路——如果没有找到合适的人，那么去问守在主厅的那两个人类守卫或许是一个选择。尽管他们可能不会精灵的语言，但他们总能听懂梅斯罗斯的名字。

就在芬巩准备找楼梯下到主厅的时候，他看见前面有人出现。于是他轻轻地出声打了个招呼，那人便停下来，转过身。芬巩立刻后悔莫及，因为那是库路芬，也许是他除了梅格洛尔之外此刻最最不想遇见的人。库路芬双臂抱胸，上下打量了一眼芬巩，尤其对后者的光脚附加赠送了厌恶的一瞥。“干嘛？”他质问道。

“我在找梅斯罗斯。”芬巩如实回答。

“你什么时候不在找他！告诉我，你是不是经常因为自己的私事就随意打扰别人思考？”

“不是经常，”芬巩颇为不悦，“在安戈洛坠姆的时候我就没去打扰任何人！而且，我也曾期待我从自己的堂兄弟那里得到的礼貌待遇能比从魔苟斯的炎魔那里得到的要好些！”

库路芬看上去既后悔又生气，但随即他翻了个白眼，“你走错方向了，”他不悦地说，“从那边回去，穿过你左边的门，那里有楼梯通往塔楼。”

“谢谢，”芬巩说道，“我很抱歉打扰了你的思考。”也许因为心口鼓动着的温暖希望尚未冷却，让他对库路芬的怒气没有维持太久，又添了一句，“我也很抱歉对你的礼貌指手画脚，这是我的不对。”

结果这反而让库路芬看上去更挫败了，“你没有错，我是太粗鲁了。”

芬巩顿了顿，他很想马上转身去找那楼梯，但又觉得就这样与一个亲族在心情恶劣的情况下道别似乎不太正确，于是继续说道：“我是不是对你做了什么错事？我可以补救吗？”

库路芬叹了口气。

“我早前问了梅斯罗斯为什么他的兄弟们厌恶我，”芬巩解释，“他说不是那样的，但在我看来也许他并不完全正确。”

“你？”库路芬抿了抿唇，“不，我们不厌恶你。我们很感谢你。”当他说感谢这个单词的时候，感觉就像是一种咒骂。

“你听起来不像是感谢。”

“感谢已不足以表达。你不明白，在米斯林的三十年，父亲死了，阿姆罗德死了，梅斯罗斯甚至生不如死，而你呢？你却只花了一个星期就——”

“那又如何？”

“我不知道该如何用言语来表达对你这种并非智举的行为该有的感谢，”库路芬说道，“你有什么？一把竖琴一张弓，然后你就直直地走进敌人的要塞把他带了回来。在一星期之内。在我们争吵不休却又一事无成了三十年之后。一把竖琴一张弓！梅格洛尔的歌声比你优美，凯勒巩的箭法比你精湛。而我，如果没有装备上一些我自己发明的武器——也许这样我的大哥就不会失去他的右手——我才不会像个傻瓜一样深入那个可怕工匠的要塞腹地。是的，我们很感激。我们让他等死而你却把他活着带了回来。我们或许也能做到的，我们应该能做到的，但最后却是你做到了，用你的竖琴和你的弓。”

“竖琴，弓，和祈祷。”芬巩补充道。

库路芬嗤笑，“好吧，我们之中没有人再拥有祈祷。”

芬巩沉默了，他无话可说。

“你走吧，”库路芬最后说道，“记住，左边的那扇门。他应该还没有睡。不过，为什么你这么晚了还要找他？”芬巩张了张嘴，但没能吐出一个字。库路芬皱眉看着他，随即扬起了他的眉毛，“哦，是吗！”

芬巩抖了一下，这就是他不想遇到库路芬的原因，因为他的脑子转到甚至比梅格洛尔更快，但却比他冷酷。

“你不应该去找他。”库路芬评论。

“因为这不是我们的风俗？”芬巩反问。

“我不是迂腐顽固的人，何况我也没听过杀亲是埃尔达的风俗，但我却在奥阔隆迪手染鲜血。但你还是不应该去找他，你会后悔，或者他会。”

“我不会。”芬巩坚持。

“那么他会。”库路芬下了结论。沉默片刻，他看向芬巩补充道，“并非你们完全无法在这中土世界找到快乐，”他的表情显得十分冷酷，“但所有这一切最后都将归于尘土，所以为什么还不放弃尝试？我希望你能在我大哥那里找到快乐，堂兄，但我很难对我大哥说同样的话，因为他现在越快乐，将来就会越痛苦。”

“我不相信会是那样。”芬巩答道。

“你当然不会，你所有的邪恶程度大概也就跟一株芜菁植物差不多，智慧也是。按你的想法去做吧，我不会阻止你。”

芬巩还是觉得就这样转身离开一个处于如此不愉快状态的亲族不是正确的做法，他犹豫着小心翼翼地问：“关于你的妻子——”

“我没有妻子，”库路芬粗鲁地截断他的话头，然后生气地大步走开了。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

芬巩让他离开没有追过去，然后转身按照库路芬的指点，从左边的门穿过去，沿着旋梯拾阶而上。楼梯由石头制成，光脚踩上十分寒冷。芬巩快速地攀爬，刚才与库路芬对话时那些苦涩的沉重都逐渐离他远去，他现在因为期待和希望而感觉轻飘飘的。

直到他来至塔楼顶的房门前，才猛然回神意识到希望与事实之间的区别。于是他就直直地站在那里，盯着沉重的雕花门看了好半晌，却没能记下任何一个花纹。如果不是怀有希望，他不会来到这里，而即便是怀有希望，也有可能在他表露心迹之后被拒绝。但他不能问也不问就离开，这是胆小鬼的逃避。

他没有敲门，而是往外悄无声息地直接拉开了门。就和辛姆林的大多数房间一样，门上垂挂了帷帘来保持室内的温暖。芬巩从帷帘间穿过去，然后停住了脚步。

房间里近乎黑暗，只有低低的炉火在壁炉里微弱地燃烧着，却没有任何蜡烛或者灯。苍白的月光从高悬的窗户照进来，在阴暗的地面形成一团银色的光斑。梅斯罗斯坐在窗前的一把高椅上，背脊挺得笔直。他沉默地看向北方，膝上横着的剑在月光下显得凛冽。

芬巩也许是不小心发出了什么声响，虽然这有可能只是一声浅浅的呼吸，但总之梅斯罗斯立刻觉察到并以一种可怕的迅捷站起来转过身。最初芬巩以为是袍子的织物从梅斯罗斯的肩上滑落下来，事实证明那只是一块毯子，用来抵挡深夜的寒冷。梅斯罗斯上半身赤裸着，也没有带他的义掌，直接露出了他右臂的断腕，左手紧紧握着寒光闪烁的剑。

芬巩大吃一惊，站在原地僵直不动。而梅斯罗斯暴烈的表情在看到来者是谁之后迅速消融，继续转化成惊讶。他本以为是敌人已然深入他的要塞来偷袭，即便真是如此，他大概也不会比现在更为吃惊。而在芬巩看来，对方似乎是长长地松了一口气。

“芬巩？”他放低手中的剑，“这算什么？”他眨了眨眼，语气里加上了一些别的什么，“你的鞋子呢？”

芬巩发现他不知道自己该从何问起。

“芬巩？”梅斯罗斯再次带着疑惑唤他，将剑放到手边的桌子上。那里有被卸下来的金属义掌以及一些看起来结构复杂的皮绳。那只义掌看上去比梅斯罗斯本身显得更加赤裸暴露。当发现芬巩的视线停留在那上面时，梅斯罗斯抖了一下。

“梅斯罗斯。”芬巩终于开口。

梅斯罗斯没有回答。

芬巩咽了咽，他应该问的，他要问。“我可以吗？”

他几大步跨过房间，矮人制作的饰物因为身体的震动而响了起来，梅斯罗斯皱眉看着他，不明白其所指。

“请问，我可以吗？”芬巩说着将手搭在梅斯罗斯赤裸的肩膀上。

“你可以从我这里拿走任何你想要的东西。”梅斯罗斯回答，“但是你到底——”

于是芬巩吻了他，他要垫起脚尖才能够得着后者的唇。芬巩的心跳得飞快，为着涌动的希望和一些别的什么。梅斯罗斯僵直了，他的嘴因为惊讶微微张开，芬巩继续让希望支撑着自己，甚至觉得有些头重脚轻。

然后下一个瞬间，梅斯罗斯的手臂就挽了过来抱住他，他的右臂随意搭在芬巩的肩膀上，左手则将芬巩拉得更近，插入芬巩的发间紧紧攥住。在芬巩亲吻他并得到他激烈的回吻时，发间的手指触碰到那个黄金与月长石的饰物，促使它发出一遍遍的轻响。

“你确定——”当他们终于分开时，梅斯罗斯气息甚为不稳。

“是的，”芬巩答道，“当然确定。”但梅斯罗斯没有立即再吻他，这让芬巩有些失去耐心地解释道：“我以为你的兄弟们在笑话我。”他伸出一只手将梅斯罗斯落到额前的头发拨回去，另一只则滑过梅斯罗斯背部的修长曲线，手掌抚摸着光滑温暖的肌肤。芬巩还想触摸更多。“我以为他们在笑话我。”他又重复了一遍。

“我的兄弟们绝不会浪费时间来嘲笑你，当他们有我作为他们嘲笑的靶子的时候。”梅斯罗斯终于开口道。他的笑容明亮，半信半疑。他的手指抚过芬巩的长发，就像之前为芬巩梳理发辫那样，只是现在更加缓慢，似乎在享受抚摸本身带来的愉悦。然后他托住芬巩的后脑，将后者拉进另一个吻里。但在芬巩还没来得及享受这个吻的时候，他却又将彼此分开，再问了一遍：“你确定？”

芬巩大声笑着，“你问我确不确定！”他简直想要歌唱心中所有的欢欣了。

梅斯罗斯也跟着笑起来，“我知道你确定。”

“吻我，”芬巩要求道。他的左手在梅斯罗斯的臀部上方找到了一个契合的位置来停放，右手还在摸索着，抚摸过对方的脸颊、颈项、锁骨、最后来到头颈交接处，拇指摁在对方的发线上。“我可不接受自己光脚跑了那么多冰冷的台阶最后却得不到亲吻。”

于是梅斯罗斯再度吻上他。

芬巩发现亲吻对整个人有着神奇的影响，它让你脑中白光迸裂四溅，身体却不由自主。他没办法在被梅斯罗斯亲吻时还能顺利说出本想说的话，所有的感触都是如此明显：身体的炽热与空气的寒冷交织，倚靠在梅斯罗斯精壮身体上的快感与愉悦，还有当你开心得想要大笑时亲吻的难以为继。但这所有的感触都随迸裂的白光四散而去，芬巩觉得理论上他应该是见过比一个满身伤痕的半裸的梅斯罗斯在月光下冲他回笑更美好的事物，但他现在却是半个这样的例子也想不起来。

梅斯罗斯抚摸着他，动作急切得似乎他也再不能抑制自己的情动，迫不及待想要对这深爱的身体了解更多。他的手捏过芬巩的肩膀，顺着背部的弧线而下，来到腰间时加大了力道，将他揽得更紧，接着再向下滑，最后才又回到芬巩的发间，再次拨响了矮人的铃铛。当芬巩因为忍不住笑而不得不打断彼此的亲吻时，他就转而去吻芬巩的其他部位：他的眉间，他的额头，还有他的眼角。芬巩抬起头，双臂勾住他的颈，重新用自己的唇夺回对方双唇的注意力，这让他不得不再次掂起脚尖。“你就非要长这么高吗？”他贴着对方的唇喃喃而语。

“原谅我，”梅斯罗斯回应，“这是我个人的失误。”

芬巩在亲吻里笑起来，花了一秒来回想他进到这房间时所见的第一印象——没有床，没有沙发，在他视线所及处甚至没看到一个靠垫，哦，梅斯罗斯！——于是他做了一个现在看来唯一可行的决定。当被芬巩推的时候，梅斯罗斯毫无抵抗地往后退，直到双腿触及那把他曾坐着眺望北方的高高的石椅。然后芬巩再用力一推他的肩膀，梅斯罗斯顿时坐了下去，脸带讶异。芬巩却笑着倾身过来，再次吻住他。"我明白了，"梅斯罗斯说道，"你是打定主意要想法比我高，而这是你想到唯一可行的办法。"

“没错，”芬巩大方承认，双腿分开悬骑至他上方，然后一条腿跨上椅子，剩下的一条依旧放在地面。梅斯罗斯揽住他的腰，使他平衡保持得更稳些。月光从背后的窗户里泻进来，沿着梅斯罗斯的线条勾勒出他的轮廓，但他却对此毫不在，只抬起头看芬巩，眼里依旧盈着笑意，将对方拉近再次深吻。芬巩把腿分得更开一些，结果失去了平衡，忍不住在亲吻间轻哼了一声，等他回过神来已经坐在了堂兄的腿上，一只脚悬空，而梅斯罗斯的左臂则紧紧地箍着他的腰。他正要挣扎，梅斯罗斯就改用右臂来固定住他，完好的左手再次开始在他身上游走，芬巩喜爱这种感觉，于是决定没有必要拒绝，从而放弃了挣扎的念头。他们亲吻着，梅斯罗斯爱抚过芬巩的长发，沿着他的背脊而下，来到他的臀部，揉捏了片刻。芬巩迎合着爱抚前后摆动，当他还被衣服包裹着的股间使劲摩擦到梅斯罗斯的腹部时，他为那种穿过他身体的感觉战栗，一瞬间浑身僵硬。

梅斯罗斯也僵住了，他结束了亲吻，抬头看着芬巩。芬巩无言地凝视他，舔了舔自己的嘴唇。梅斯罗斯看上去已被好好地反复品尝过，嘴唇显得柔软而微肿，他的表情则异常严肃。除了呼吸，芬巩一动不动。他们对视着，然后梅斯罗斯将自己的双腿稍稍分得更开一些，手掌却将芬巩的臀部抓得更紧，鼓励般地微微用力推了推身上的精灵。芬巩重新靠着他摆动起来，大声喘息。“就像这样，”梅斯罗斯的手促使着芬巩持续动作，芬巩靠着他一次又一次磨蹭被裤子束缚住的阴茎，放任所有的感触都迷失在这种快感与脑中越来越亮的白光里。他发现自己因为这快感而变得越发大胆放纵，现在唯一所想的就是股间汇集的燥热，鼓励他不断动作的梅斯罗斯的手掌，和对方饥渴凝视着他所有表情的眼神。

这样动作了片刻之后，芬巩有了一个绝佳的主意。他微微有些发颤地将手伸下去，解开衣服的纽带释放自己，然后他犹豫了一秒，望向梅斯罗斯的脸，梅斯罗斯回应道：“可以。”他帮助芬巩调整姿势方便动作，直到后者将他的阴茎也从衣物中解放出来。然后他们再次开始动作，这比刚才感觉更好，快感简直难以形容。芬巩已无法在这极度的愉悦中抬起头来，只无力地将脸埋入梅斯罗斯的肩胛处，将因为喘息而张开的嘴唇紧紧地贴在梅斯罗斯的颈项上。梅斯罗斯浑身一颤，唤着芬巩的名字，芬巩觉得回应是件很重要的事，但除了说“是我”之外他已然想不出还有什么别的词句，于是他说了一遍又一遍，同时在梅斯罗斯的腹部激烈地摩擦，直到高潮。

芬巩维持着同样的姿势剧烈地喘息良久。这时他的那些感触才渐渐重新回到他的身体里，他觉得慵懒而满足，亲吻着近在眼前的梅斯罗斯的锁骨，然后又舔舐片刻。梅斯罗斯扭动了一下，笑起来，声音似乎有些闷闷的。芬巩抬起头来。梅斯罗斯的眼睛很大，肤色白皙漂亮，即使在月光下也可轻易看到他脸上与胸前泛起的情动的红潮。“你……”当芬巩看向他的时候，他开了口，但瞬间好像不知道该说什么，又没有了下文。他的呼吸不稳，芬巩凑上前去吻了他。

梅斯罗斯从喉咙里咕噜了一声，张开嘴，与芬巩唇舌交缠。芬巩任由自己享受了好一阵由此带来的愉悦感受。梅斯罗斯微微呻吟着，声音变得越发渴求，直到像是受到了某种伤害般的呜咽。芬巩轻咬他的唇，梅斯罗斯略带哀求：“芬巩。”

芬巩轻轻笑起来，他的手从梅斯罗斯腹部粘浊的白液里穿过，虽然他已不像刚才那样失去理智的狂野，但他心中似乎有什么已被打破，涨满了欢欣与愉悦。他知道梅斯罗斯为何如此渴求地看着他，他将手停在对方的腰带上，耳语道：“可以让我来吗？”

“任何事，”梅斯罗斯将回答吹进他耳中，“都可以。”

当芬巩将手探入其中圈住他的阴茎时，梅斯罗斯闭上眼，从牙缝里挤出呼吸，他已经彻底勃起了。芬巩的手上下套弄着——他的动作有些别扭，因为他们之间能够活动的空间实在有限——梅斯罗斯忍不住呻吟，丝毫不介意这任何的别扭。芬巩的视线来回地在对方的脸与自己手中时隐时现的龟头之间穿梭，被眼前的情景深深吸引。梅斯罗斯咬住下唇想使自己不要发出太大声音，随后他伸手抓过芬巩，用亲吻来堵住呻吟。这样一来，他们之间贴得更紧，可当芬巩想要稍稍离开以给自己的手留出一些空间时，却遭到了梅斯罗斯的拒绝，对方将他牢牢拽住，双眼依旧紧闭。梅斯罗斯在亲吻里粗重地喘息着，而龟头因为兴奋而分泌出的液体沾湿了阴茎与芬巩的手掌，使他的套弄变得益发容易。

芬巩爱着他。那是他心里的光，是光明，是欢欣。比兄弟更亲密，比寻常夫妻更亲密，他能想到的，只有友谊这个词可以形容，但恐怕又少有密友会至此。芬巩爱着他，在怀着希望向他开口时，这种爱达到了顶点。不，即使是在得到回应之后，这种爱依旧停留在顶点——但也许更加深植于心。他找不到太多的词藻来形容，但这种感觉在他心中奔涌，他加快手上的动作，听着梅斯罗斯的喘息，将彼此的额头相抵，看着密友的表情变得近乎像是受到什么伤害般——但芬巩知道事实并非如此，因为梅斯罗斯在他的手中达到了高潮。芬巩见过梅斯罗斯处于真正痛苦中的模样，那是一种深重可怖的痛苦，而他曾是引起那种痛苦的原因。既然如此，那么他觉得自己有一切的责任和唯一的权利给予梅斯罗斯同样程度的欢愉。

与芬巩一样，梅斯罗斯花了一会儿功夫从高潮中恢复过来。芬巩轻抚着他的头发，看月光落在指间的发丝上。他想仅是月光就能让它们显得如此美丽，若是在银树的盛辉下这些发丝看上去又将是怎样。

梅斯罗斯将他揽得紧些，温柔地笑着。“芬巩，”他说道，“你真是……我不是……”然后就没有了下文，只是探过来吻住他。那一瞬间，好像所有的感觉都对了。

然后梅斯罗斯的手不小心滑了一下，芬巩失去平衡，两个人就纠缠着一起从石椅跌向地面。芬巩向后仰倒时梅斯罗斯只来得及用手护住他的头部，下一瞬间就重重地磕在了石头地板上。这样一来他只能用断腕来撑起自己，疼痛让他禁不住浑身一颤。芬巩在他身下看他，喘着气，觉得自己的手肘可能擦破了皮。“你还好吧？”他关切地问。

“我没事，”梅斯罗斯答道，“你呢？”

“我也没事。”

他们看着彼此，然后芬巩突然坐起来大笑，梅斯罗斯的表情亦变得柔和起来。“这个房间里有什么不那么坚硬也没有尖角的东西吗？”芬巩问道，“你究竟有没有一张床？”

“我有，”梅斯罗斯如实回答，“我想我有一整套的卧室在某个地方。”

“那我们可以去吗？”

“最好不要，”梅斯罗斯说，“我借给了凯勒巩。”

“你真是一个大方的兄长，特冈求我一百年我也不会把我的卧室给他用。”

“反正我也不怎么用它，”梅斯罗斯有些犹豫，他觉得自己大概不该在此刻提这种伤感的话题。芬巩想起他进到房间里时打断的景象，那时梅斯罗斯静静地注视着北方，出鞘的剑就横在他的膝盖上，似乎任何时候被攻击都不会让他感到意外。这让芬巩心痛。他抚上梅斯罗斯的脸颊，说道：“好吧，但我也有一个房间，我想洗一洗然后休息一会儿。”梅斯罗斯没有说话。“我想和你一起，”芬巩补充道，防止梅斯罗斯误会了他的意思，“而且你也得带我回去，因为辛姆林简直就是一个迷宫而我已经迷路好几次。”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\-----

他们把自己的衣物稍作整理。梅斯罗斯看了看躺在桌上的自己的金属义掌和那些用来固定的皮绳，摇了摇头。他穿上一件衬衫，让他右边的袖子就那样空荡荡地垂着。“没有必要再把它穿脱一次，”他告诉芬巩，“我也不需要一直带着它。”

他们从塔楼里出来，梅斯罗斯抓住他的手，带他走在冰冷的回廊与厅堂之间。芬巩的赤脚现在已经凉透了，他现在非常盼望能与梅斯罗斯共同躺到一张温暖的床上，这样就能让他的脚也暖和些。梅斯罗斯带他穿过三条他记忆里从未走过的门厅，终于回到南翼的走廊上。“就是那里了。”梅斯罗斯说。

“你怎么做到的？”

梅斯罗斯忍不住笑，“怎么做到的——芬巩，我住在这儿！”

现在芬巩也觉得自己的问题来得奇怪，将脸埋在梅斯罗斯的肩膀里笑起来。两个巡夜的守卫路过，又是长着胡须的人类，非常惊异地看着他们的统帅在深夜里被他的客人环抱住大笑不已，而且两人都穿得如此随便。但他们还是向梅斯罗斯鞠躬示意，年长的那个也有礼貌地向芬巩鞠了一躬。梅斯罗斯花了一会儿功夫才收敛住笑，严肃地向他们回以问候，并以人类的语言与他们交谈。即便此刻，芬巩也不想放开对方的手。他的心中依旧被快乐与欢愉塞得满满，当较为年轻的那个人类看向他时，他忍不住给了对方一个眩目的笑容。人类眨了眨眼，又皱了皱眉。当侍卫们远去继续他们的巡逻后，芬巩捕捉到梅斯罗斯的视线，两个人又忍不住笑起来。在走廊的尽头处传来人类交谈的声音，梅斯罗斯笑得更厉害了。“他说了什么？”芬巩问。

“发育过快的孩子们！”梅斯罗斯引用道，伸手擦去笑出来的眼泪，“哦，他可算年纪非常大的了，足足有65岁了！”

两个人吃吃笑着，跌跌撞撞地绊进芬巩的卧室。炉火已经熄灭了，芬巩跪下去将它重新生起来。“在你的要塞巡夜的只有人类吗？”他问。

“不，人类与精灵，但他们都愿意与自己的种族搭配巡逻，所以我让他们按天数轮班，这样看起来要好些。我们都住得很近，我不想看到两个种族之间发生争执。我们有共同的敌人，这就足够了。”

炉火重新燃烧起来。“我觉得这样的安排不错。”芬巩回道。他端了一些水来洗漱，“现在你快过来。”

他脱掉梅斯罗斯的衬衫，洗去粘在对方腹部的他们共同造成的浊迹，然后洗了自己的手和脸。“这不公平，”梅斯罗斯逮住芬巩的袖子，“你看到的我的身体比我看到的你的要多，而且现在已经是第二次了。”

“这好办。”芬巩说着开始脱自己的衣服，梅斯罗斯坐在床边满心愉悦地看着他，也许还有炉火的效应炉火，让芬巩觉得有种暖意自内升起。当他脱光所有衣服浑身赤裸后，芬巩走到床边跪下来，拽住梅斯罗斯的靴子，“该你了。”

“谢谢。”梅斯罗斯说着，任芬巩扯下他的靴子，并帮他把剩下的衣服都脱掉。有一瞬间，梅斯罗斯似乎想要拒绝帮助，但随后他看见芬巩的脸，笑着说：“你不是在同情一个身有残疾的人——你是很高兴有这个借口！”

“什么借口？”芬巩明知故问。当他们终于赤裸相对后，芬巩亲吻着梅斯罗斯将他拖进床里，快速地把厚厚的被单盖上，瞬间觉得更加暖和，同时也让他再次意识到自己的脚到底是有多么冰凉。他将脚塞进梅斯罗斯的小腿间，梅斯罗斯叫唤了一声。

“这是你自己的过错，”芬巩故作谴责，“因为你没有铺足够多的地毯在你这个冻成冰的城堡里。”

“我对它如此寒冷感到抱歉。”

“我不，”芬巩说道，“我对有这个借口感到高兴。”

梅斯罗斯还来不及回答芬巩就吻了上来，后者用手肘撑起身体，连带床单一起温暖的罩到上方。梅斯罗斯在亲吻间用两只手指夹住芬巩发间的铃铛，轻轻地摇响它。芬巩靠着他的双唇笑起来，“我不想把它太早摘下来，我非常喜欢你把它编进我的头发里。”

“我喜欢帮你编进去，”梅斯罗斯回应道，“虽然没有义掌我现在就做不到了。它至少需要一只半手来完成，我的那半只在塔楼上。”

“那我就不解开它，让它留在那里。”

他们又亲吻了很长时间，最初还保持着原先的位置，但后来芬巩就舒服地趴到了梅斯罗斯的身上，而后者也不介意再多他这一条人肉毯子。最后芬巩好像打算做一些比亲吻更多的事，但在他提出这个想法之前梅斯罗斯移了开去，于是芬巩从他身上滚下来。“怎么了？”看着梅斯罗斯有些犹豫的表情，芬巩问道。

“芬巩，”梅斯罗斯说道，“也许这样对你来说不是明智的选择。”

芬巩皱眉，“这样？”

“我，”梅斯罗斯补充，“也许你不应该——”

芬巩用两只手指封住梅斯罗斯的唇，后者立即闭嘴。

“去安格班找你不是明智的选择，”芬巩说道，“我所有的家人一定都会这么告诉我——这就是我为什么不去询问他们的意见。但我从不后悔，你呢？”

梅斯罗斯没有说话。

“我从不后悔任何出于勇气与友谊的行为，”芬巩继续说道，“我亦从不后悔与你有关的任何事，以后也不会。不要告诉我怎样才更明智，因为我不会，也不愿意，更无法那样做。”

“我并非完全自由，芬巩，”梅斯罗斯低低地说道，“我被那个誓言束缚。现在如此，将来亦是——你已经看到它对我的家族有了怎样的影响。除了它，我的心是属于你的，但这总是在除了它之外这个前提下，你明白吗？也许选择一个妻子对你来说是更好的道路”——芬巩听到这里摇了摇头——“或者至少是选择别的朋友——”

“我不会，”芬巩再次重复，“我不愿意，我做不到。”他将手放在梅斯罗斯的心口，“你要为你的誓言，我则为你。如果有一天你能从它的束缚中解脱，我也会很高兴看到那一日。”

“我对此不抱希望，”梅斯罗斯说道，“那是我父亲所有的愿望，他的死将我牢牢束缚在上面。”

“那如果你完成了它呢？”芬巩说道，“让我们完成它！”

“如何完成？”梅斯罗斯问道，“芬巩，从敌人那里将我偷偷救出来是一回事，但单独潜入将精灵宝钻从他的王冠里挖下来又是另一回事。不，我禁止你这么做，因为就算你不惜命，我对你的命可珍惜得很！”

“不是一个人，”芬巩突然觉得有一种可行性，抬起头，“为什么要独自一人？魔苟斯孤立无援，但我们则有许多朋友。诺多的王国已然壮大，辛达的多瑞亚斯正值鼎盛，还有无限勇气于人类心间和伟大的友谊于种族之间。奥力的子民决不会向黑暗屈服分毫，不，”他制止了梅斯罗斯将要开口的反驳，“听我说，我们并不完全相像，也不是在所有领域都毫无分歧，但我们本不需要一模一样。你有你的意见，但我们只要有共同的敌人——这就足够了！”

“我很怀疑这样一个联盟是否会听从费诺之子们的指挥，”梅斯罗斯说，但眼里却有着一丝晦涩的光，芬巩将其解读为希望。“而我的兄弟们不会听从于你的父亲，这一点我敢肯定。”

“如果你不能说服他们，那你是否至少可以让我一试？”

梅斯罗斯沉默半晌，最后说：“那我们需要把梅格洛尔和库路芬安排在战线的两端。”

“没错，”芬巩说，“不会他们任何一个都不会拒绝战斗。”

“即使汇聚了所有有着自由意志的种族的力量，这也是一个绝望的尝试。”

“我倒觉得会成功。”当梅斯罗斯看向他的时候，芬巩给他一个微笑。

“你的父亲会愿意吗？”梅斯罗斯想了想，问道。

“我们有我们自己的理由去寻仇，”芬巩说道，“并不是只有费诺的家族被洗劫，如果我的父亲与我所想的一致，那么他一定会愿意。我的心为战斗而沸腾，难道我不该为了我死去的兄弟而给敌人狠狠一击？还有我的祖父？”他犹豫了一下，“我的伯父？”

“芬巩，”梅斯罗斯激烈地吻上他，芬巩环抱住他同样激烈地回应。“真让魔苟斯见识见识你，”梅斯罗斯最后说道，“我几乎要相信你就能战胜他了。”

“这样一来，”芬巩说道，“他就得交出他的王冠，这对他来说算是最轻的教训！当精灵宝钻重新回到你们手中，你和你的兄弟们就可以从誓言中得到解脱。”

梅斯罗斯大大叹了口气，“有时我真不觉得我内心有多想要拥有它们，”他说，“只知道无论如何我必须把它们夺回来。但我记得它们的确是光彩夺目的。如果你杀了敌人，那么它们自然就归你而不是我。”

“但我是你的，所以任何能归我处置的东西都是你的，”芬巩说，“何况，我要精灵宝钻来做什么？”

有一瞬间的安静，然后梅斯罗斯笑起来，“你可以把它们绑在你的头发上。”

芬巩大笑了一声，“那就没人再来看我的脸了。”

梅斯罗斯再次安静了几秒，但他的笑容始终挂在脸上。他伸手爱抚摩挲着芬巩的下颌，仿佛在思考。然后他的手来到芬巩的脸颊，用他的拇指抚摸过芬巩的眉毛，“我会。”他静静地说。

闻此，芬巩再次扑到他身上亲吻。梅斯罗斯被吻得笑起来，这笑声里有着疲惫，放松与希望。然后他开始回应芬巩的吻，让芬巩立刻失去了所有所想，既不知身在何处，亦不管其他任何，只有梅斯罗斯与他的身体在彼此之间存在，还有温暖的唇，与跃动的心。

这样过了好一会儿，他才抬起头来，叫了声“欧！”流泻入房间的光线已经变亮许多，黑夜已然过去，窗外的天空呈现灰白，预示着黎明的即将到来。“快来，”芬巩从床上爬起来，拽着梅斯罗斯。

“做什么，芬巩？”

“快来看，”芬巩说道，“梅格洛尔说你从来不看向南方，现在快来跟我看看南方！”

他们走到阳台上，浑身裹在从床上拉下来的毯子里来驱走寒冷。风从芬巩的发间穿过，似乎在怀念那个铃铛发出的声响并很乐意再次听到它被撩起。在东方，群山被从背后照射过来的光线勾勒出黝黑的剪影。慢慢地，慢慢地太阳攀上它们荒凉阴暗的背脊，光线最开始犹如山棱的影晕，但当它终于完全悬挂其上时，金黄色的阳光顿时倾洒整片暗淡的平原。远处凯龙河的水面泛起无数碎金，在那里，它延伸入南方更远处艾莫斯谷森林的阴影里。海姆拉德的寒冷平原上，绿色的芳草点缀着露珠。芬巩愉悦地深深吸了口清晨甜美的空气。

“我从不知道这一面看上去是这副景象。”梅斯罗斯喃喃低语。

芬巩笑起来，“而这不过就是山的另外一面，就在你的身后！”他说道，“没有我你可怎么好？”

Fin


End file.
